


Carnevale

by MaddyHughes



Series: Hannibal Lecter Takes It Up The Ass [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Hannibal, Dark Bedelia Du Maurier, Dom Bedelia Du Maurier, Dominance, Existential Regret, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes
Summary: Bedelia Du Maurier fucks Hannibal Lecter with a strap-on.Poetically, of course.





	Carnevale

Exactly how they got to this point, it’s impossible to tell. Of course there are the obvious reasons: it’s February and Carnevale, a time of masks, deception and reversals, a time when the streets of Florence are thronged by people in disguise. It could have something to do with the Bâtard-Montrachet, two bottles bought every single day, and sometimes four.

  
But the other things that have led them here—to this bed, this position, Hannibal on hands and knees, blindfolded, Bedelia kneeling behind him—are less tangible. Impulses and regrets, long conversations and silent touches. Blood spilt in fact and in promise. Fear which is inextricable from desire and rage. Perhaps, even, some form of love.

  
Hannibal is naked. His body, powerful and elegant, gleams in the candlelight. Bedelia wears a silk robe, unbelted at the waist to reveal a curve of creamy skin. Her hair is still swept up in an elaborate chignon. Diamonds sparkle in her ears. They both wear the wedding rings they wear for show. In this Carnevale season and every season, everything about them is a disguise, but Bedelia wonders sometimes if this most evident symbol of their deception isn’t in some ways the most truthful thing about them. They are bound together even more irrevocably than man and wife.

  
_Till death do us part._

  
‘Do you think I’m beautiful, Hannibal?’ she asks lazily, trailing a hand along his flank. Her nails glint rose-gold and sharp.

  
‘I know you are,’ he says, blindfolded. ‘You dazzled tonight.’

  
‘And yet I’m not what you want.’

  
‘You are, in this moment, what I need.’

  
And his need is evident: in this pose, his erection strains forward, balls tight up against his body. Hannibal’s arousal to this point has also been the culmination of a long chain of events, impulses and acts of violence and tenderness. Some of them have even been mutual.

  
‘We both know,’ says Bedelia, ‘that wanting and needing are not the same thing.’

  
‘I can’t have what I want.’

  
He would make this admission to no one but Bedelia. He wouldn’t even confess it to the person he does want. But the falsity of their situation makes it more possible to be truthful.

  
‘You can,’ she tells him. ‘Tonight, I will give that to you. Can you see anything?’

  
‘No.’

  
‘Good.’

  
Her robe falls from her shoulders in a shiver of silk, and she reaches down to take one of the two objects on the bed beside her. It’s a phallus of impressive length and girth, made of pale silicone and attached to a harness of black leather. When Bedelia has buckled it onto her slender hips it juts from her groin with the same urgency, almost the same angle, as Hannibal’s cock.

  
The second item is a bottle of lubricant. Unhurriedly, she tips the bottle and pours a thin stream of the liquid, unwarmed, between Hannibal’s buttocks. He doesn’t flinch at the unexpected coolness, the liquid touch, but she sees the sensation hit him by the angle of his shoulders, the way his head slightly bows, the way his anus clenches even as he understands what she intends to do.

  
Bedelia anoints the strap-on with lube, stroking her small hands up and down its length. Dispassionately, she notices that it gives her pleasure to do so: as if her mind has adjusted itself to this new appendage, embraced it as part of her body. What must it be like to be a man, she wonders, with all that blunt power. She doesn’t think that she would enjoy it as much as the subtle knife.

  
But she intends to enjoy this.

  
‘Imagine,’ she says, hand around her big slick fake cock, positioning its tip at Hannibal’s entrance, ‘that this is Will Graham.’

  
And with a blunt, unsubtle thrust of her hips, she shoves it deep into Hannibal’s ass.

  
To give him credit, Hannibal makes not so much as a noise. His fists clench on the bedspread but he takes it all, deep and hard. Bedelia, on the other hand, makes an unladylike grunt at the apex of her thrust. The base of the dildo presses against her clit and there’s a pleasure, a distinct physical pleasure as well as the wonderful sight of Hannibal Lecter on all fours and helpless, being sodomised by his psychiatrist and captive.

  
She digs her nails into his buttocks, pulls them apart, and watches the silicone dick pull out of his ass, and then thrust back in.

  
He pushes back against it. Wanting more. Hungry little bitch.

  
His hunger makes her want to hurt him. She slaps his ass, leaving a handprint on top of the crescent moon shapes her nails have made, and starts to fuck him hard. Every movement pinioning him and pleasuring her.

  
Harder. Faster. As ruthless as an ice pick going into a skull and pulled out again. _Technically, you’re fucking yourself,_ she thinks, and keeps going. Harder.

  
If she could, if she could, she would make this cock grow and grow so it pierced through his belly, up between his lungs, into his heart. His heart that loves Will Graham would pulse and shudder around her. She would make this cock keep on going, up his throat (the slippery resistance of the throat, that sensation she remembers from Neal Frank’s swallowed tongue, oh the spasms, the gasps for air and life) and out his lying lips.

  
She pictures herself fucking not Hannibal Lecter’s ass but his whole body. Reducing him to meat and quiver. Fucking him until she is free. Until she’s no longer frightened. Until she no longer wants him.

  
Bedelia comes silently, with a series of sharp thrusts, her breasts shaking, sweat in her perfect hair. A diamond earring falls unnoticed to the bed.

  
And in the last wring of her climax, Hannibal for the first time moans. His dick jumps, his balls contract, and semen erupts from the tip of his dick. Thick spurt after spurt onto the pristine rumpled bedspread, fine Italian linen.

  
‘Will,’ he groans. ‘Will.’

  
The name does it.

  
She quickly unbuckles the strap-on and leaves the dildo buried inside him. With a coarse push she shoves him onto his back. He collapses, breathing hard, her scratches on his skin.

  
She reaches for the blindfold so he can see her. See who’s done this to him, whose triumph this is. So they can look at each other without masks.

  
Then she sees the smile on his lips and she pulls her hand away. She snatches her robe and hurries out of the room, to the bathroom, to twist taps with shaking hands to pour herself a bath and think about how, after she pulled her bloodied arm out of Neal Frank’s throat, after she pulled the ice pick from Sogliato’s temple, all the power fled from her and all that was left was self-loathing.

  
She wonders if she will ever learn to have what Hannibal has—the blunt strength and the clever knife, the desire and the lack of remorse—and if she ever has it, whether she will want it.

  
And most of all, she wonders if she will ever be able to forgive Hannibal for loving Will Graham.

**Author's Note:**

> **I am very much hoping to make this the start of a collection of mini-fics about Hannibal Lecter taking it up the ass. Suggestions welcome and indeed, encouraged.**
> 
> **UPDATE:** @edge-o-matic has made fan art to go with this fic! It's here:  
> <http://edge-o-matic.tumblr.com/post/170697463839/sweet-sweet-fantasies-i-promised-to-legohannibal>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweet, sweet fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937547) by [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama)




End file.
